Cerezo Prohibido
by Loe Klimt
Summary: Eres mi hermanita. Yo…Lo sabía, sabía que lo nuestro era una locura y un pecado, el tabú universal ahora corría por las venas de nuestros cuerpos…Pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, porque yo te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré.


Bueno, no pude aguantar la tentación (¿) aquí traigo una de mis historias más pervertidas y locas, es algo muy raro y extraño, pero no juzguen el libro por su portada, esta historia es increíblemente romantica, es el amor puro *-* No mal piensen y traten de comprender que se enamoraron sin poder entender, sabrán de lo que hablo cuando lean el prefacio Xd

Bueno, aquí va el prefacio, es una parte de la historia que pasará mucho, mucho más adelante. Espero les guste *--*

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni su trama, si fuera así, ya habría una Sasusaku perfecto dentro de toda la historia, por ello es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Género:** Romance, comedia, drama, general.  
**Clasificación:** +16  
**Advertencias:** Lime, muerte de un personaje. Incesto.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo—

_Pensamientos_

**Acentuar una palabra**

* * *

Cerezo prohibido

_Eres mi hermanita__. Yo…Lo sabía, sabía que lo nuestro era una locura y un pecado, el tabú universal ahora corría por las venas de nuestros cuerpos…Pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, porque yo, te amo._

**Prefacio**

_Sasuke_

Tomé sus preciadas mejillas entre mis manos, las acaricié lentamente mientras ella aún asimilaba lo que acaba de confesarle. Su suave y endemoniada piel hizo que el contacto que tuvo mi cuerpo con el de ella provocara una chispa eléctrica dentro de mi ser. Acaricié con mis manos frías sus ardientes mejillas, coloradas de un tono rosado. No quise mirarla a los ojos, así que me concentré en sus preciados labios, aquello que me era prohibido y que yo deseaba con todo mi ser.

Un shock, un momento de silencio. Vi la confusión en sus ojos y por un instante, tan sólo por un momento sentí arrepentimiento, sentí dolor, sentí que me había equivocado. Sentí odio, odio por cada segundo de silencio que ella no rompía.

Pero todos esos pensamientos fueron borrados de inmediato cuando ella me besó. Todas mis emociones fueron sustituidas casi de inmediato por, por… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Pasión? No lo creo, era algo más que el simple deseo que había sentido innumerables veces en el pasado.

Recorrí por primera vez cada una de las partes del cuerpo delicado de **mi** hermanita, **mi** Sakura.

Me hundí en aquel preciado beso inexperto y dulce. Acaricié cada uno de sus cabellos y exploré con mi lengua su boca, amé cada segundo que pasaba fundido en aquel preciado olor a cerezos… y luego ella, entre besos, susurró:

—Esto está mal…

Lo sabía, sabía que lo nuestro era una locura y un pecado, el tabú universal ahora corría por las venas de nuestro cuerpo…

Pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

En ese momento sólo quería tenerla cerca de mí, sólo quería hacerla mía, quería que ella fuera absolutamente mía y de nadie más. Quería besar cada parte de su cuerpo con delicadeza y amor. Quería protegerla y también _quería corromperla_.

—No me importa. —Sentencié entonces besándole con más pasión en su cuello, mientras acariciaba sus pequeños pechos con suavidad, algo que había querido hacer desde hace demasiado tiempo. Ella gimió ante mis caricias. Sonreí de forma arrogante y luego la cargué con extremada delicadeza como si de un bebé se tratara y la besé en sus carnosos labios.

Por un leve instante nos separamos y yo me erguí al observarle por primera vez a los ojos. _Jades_, preciosos e inocentes, una mirada infantil y confusa, sentía una chispa de amor cada vez al observarlos y temía cada día porque de ellos saliera una lágrima de tristeza.

Me quedé quieto, observándole, entonces en un leve murmullo sin acabar con el contacto visual que estábamos manteniendo ella susurró:

—Tampoco me importa.

Sonreí.

_Que ironía que fuera yo quien terminara con la virginidad que había protegido durante tanto tiempo._

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Si te llamó la atención, quieres continuación o tienes alguna crítica sólo déjame un comentario, o si crees que merece aunque sea un pequeño review dale al botoncito verde que está debajo de este escrito.

Nos vemos, espero les haya gustado! ^^


End file.
